A Drunken Tale
by JackFiction
Summary: This is a little drunken tale told from the viewpoint of Raven. Obvious hints at BBRae, RobStar, and CyLadies. It's a oneshot.


**Hello kiddies. Here's a story for you, about a year and a half late. Enjoy! Comment if you wish.**

**Summary: A little tale told from a slightly drunk Raven. Obvious hints at BBRae, RobStar, and CyLadies. It's a ONESHOT.**

* * *

She was drunk. She was definitely drunk.

... Or was she?

She grabbed her cup and tried to take another sip of her drink. Why was her straw not cooperating with her? After struggling and chasing it around the cup with her mouth for two minutes she decided that, yes, she definitely was drunk. Not a favorable sign.

This entire predicament was to be blamed on one boy wonder. After a hard month of crime fighting, even their great team leader was wearing thin. His fantastic idea after insistent pestering from the other Titans: take the mostly underage team out to a club.

Sometimes Raven wondered how the boy can be so reasonable at times and ridiculously irrational at others. She looked down at her drink. Of course, she shouldn't be one to judge at this point.

Across from her sat Cyborg, who at the moment was happily chatting to her about something to do with ninja robot monkeys.

"And I was all like guuuurrlll, no you di'nt. But you know what?"

...Or perhaps the topic had changed. He was waiting for her to participate.

"She did?"

"She did! And then you know what I said to her after that?"

"No, please tell me exactly what you said to her."

"I said if tha's how you wanna go, tha's how we gonna go. And then she said..."

Cyborg animatedly described exactly what and how she said whatever it was she said. It seemed like she could safely tune back out again. She saw him take a massive gulp of his beer and then belch loudly. How did he go to the bathroom? He obviously ate and drank stuff so surely he had to answer the call of nature. It were thoughts like these that she often pondered but never made much progress on, usually because she would be too sober and would push it to the further corners of her mind. But now that she was drunk, she could think about it all she wanted without feeling like a weirdo.

However after three minutes of solid contemplation she still couldn't come to a sensible conclusion. Maybe she should just ask him. They were close enough for questions like that, right? She thought for a second on how to word it in a sophisticated way, a way that an avid reader of intelligent literature might use. Then she laughed to herself. How do you poop? That could never be reworded into a smart sounding question. Best leave it for another time.

Raven looked across the room. At the center of the dance floor, the oh-so coordinated team leader was busy getting his jiggy on with his long time crush, turned girlfriend. Raven couldn't make out the words they were saying exactly but she made something up in her head anyhow.

"Robin, your hair is looking especially less gelled than usually today."

"Thanks Star. I only put in two products rather than my usual three."

Flirtatious wink and a twirl. "I like it. Also your dancing has improved immensely from the time when my sister first came to Earth."

A giggly laugh. "Yeah sorry you guys had to see that mess. Special apologies to Raven. She probably hasn't seen me in a respectable light ever since."

"You are absolutely correct; she hasn't. But _I_ found it to be quite endearing. Please show me another dance just like it."

An exchange of smiles. "Alright Star, you asked for it."

And then Raven had to look away before her respect for Robin fell to dangerous levels. She looked back over the table. Cyborg was gone. It was either because he finally noticed his audience was creepily imitating their friends voices under her breath or he wandered off to find a lady friend. She sorely hoped it was the latter.

Another couple of minutes passed by as she continued to watch other people behind her drink. She was observing a strange woman discretely pick food from her teeth, when she saw him approach. He walked up to their table.

"Beast Boy, fancy seeing you around these parts."

He sat down in the seat closest to her. "Likewise. Didn't think you would come. Noise and crowds aren't really you're scene."

"You know some people would argue that puppies and baby seals aren't my 'scene' -"

"Yes, I would be one of those people."

Raven continued like she hadn't heard him. "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't donate to an animal shelter."

She saw Beat Boy visibly try to piece together her logic. "Okay, first, baby seals don't live in animal shelters - "

"Says you."

"-And second you aren't donating anything now."

Raven sighed loudly like she had to spell it out for him. "I am donating _my time,_ Beast Boy. _My time._ To you and our friends. Be grateful."

"Oh, I am forever in your debt." Beast Boy gave his best attempt at giving a bow while seated. It looked ridiculous.

"Yes, act more like that around me and it might get you somewhere."

"And where is that exactly?" He looked at her pointedly.

Raven narrowed her eyes in an attempt of giving him a hard look. It probably more closely resembled an annoyed sloth after being awoken from a nap than anything else.

It obviously had no effect; Beat Boy remained completely unfazed. But he switched the topic anyway. "Did you see Robin dancin' out there? I'm surprised he hasn't pulled a hamstring yet."

"That boy is peculiarly flexible."

That earned her a chuckle and a nod of agreement. "One of his finer qualities, I must say."

She looked at him. There was something wrong. He wasn't bleary eyed or rosy cheeked in the slightest. In fact he didn't look tipsy at all. And here she was swaying away in her chair, probably unable to stand without falling on her face. That just wasn't fair.

"Why aren't you drinking?" She blurted out without thinking.

"Ohohoho, is Raven trying to corrupt poor, innocent Beast Boy? I'm underage, remember?"

She knew that never stopped him before. Heroes they may be, but they weren't saints. The day Cyborg was old enough to bring alcohol to the tower, the Titans wasted no time in downing a few bottles of the stuff. Beat Boy was among the more eager and rambunctious ones, predictably. Needles to say the next morning was full of aspirin bottles and "what happened's?"

"Can't drink tonight. There's a full moon." He pointed upwards and said it as if that explained everything.

"Oh that explains everything." Raven was being sarcastic, of course, but Beast Boy didn't say anything further about it.

"Why aren't you dancing?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Nah, I shouldn't show everyone up. It'll cause all the girls to swoon and then their boyfriends would get jealous. We just can't have that, now can we?"

He was spending way to much time with Kid Flash. "No, that would be terrible. Great thinking."

They continued their meaningless talk for a while longer, mainly making cracks at each other or the people they knew, and an occasional sly pass. But neither would ever admit to the last bit there. That would mean they actually _liked_ each other. And admitting it would be the mature way of approaching things. No, no that just won't do. They had a game of sorts going on. Rules were simple: first to verbally acknowledge their attraction loses. What they were betting was anyone's guess. Sadly, they've been playing this game for over 2 years.

To her dismay, at that moment, Raven noticed that she had been acting more childish as of late, especially around Beast Boy. And he was acting more like the grown one. Were they switching roles now? Was she becoming the new Beast Boy? That thought horrified her and it must have shown on her face because Beast Boy stopped his recollection of his last visit to see Aqualad to ask her if something was the matter.

"Is something wrong, Raven?"

"No. Nothing's wrong." She hoped her eyes weren't as big as she thought they were in her state of realization. "I just thought of something really disturbing is all."

"It's about me, isn't it." Beast Boy said it like a statement of fact. He gave a false sigh of exasperation and shook his head. It was clear as day that he was enjoying it though, the little bastard.

"It wasn't about you, you conceited prick."

The look he gave her said, "Don't try to deny it."

"Fine!" She snapped. "It was about you, but you've got the wrong idea. It had nothing to do with what you're thinking."

"And what is it that I'm thinking?"

He was trying to get her to submit defeat by steering the conversation into that forbidden area. And she knew that in her inebriated state she could slip up and be the one to admit to _feelings_. Also he was leaning in rather closely so she could just about smell him. So she tried to do the best thing she could given the circumstances. She tried to physically run away.

Unfortunately that involved knocking her chair over in the process and almost tripping over it. Luckily though, a strong arm caught her. A strong green arm. Damn it. While wondering if embarrassment could kill a person or just ruin one's forever, she heard her saviors coming to the rescue.

"Raven, Beast Boy, we're leaving!" The other three Titans shouted as they shuffled towards the exit.

"Time to go," Raven told the arm still holding her up. She tried to maneuver around it, but before she could take a step forward, Beast Boy started lifting her up.

"And up we go." She felt Beast Boy's hands supporting her back and her knees. Like a bride. This was the bridal style of being carried. She was sure her face had never been so red.

Beast Boy looked down at her and was grinning his face in two. "Why's you're face so red, Raven? Is it a fever?" He touched his forehead to hers. "Doesn't seem like it..." He was grinning even more at seeing her discomfort. If her brain worked at all at that moment, she would have noted to get even with him, but all cognitive functions just seemed to be broken.

"If it's not a fever then what could it be, hmmm?" He pretended to think for a second and then gasped as if he had a sudden realization. "Could it be that you've fallen for me?"

She couldn't think of what to say. It would be so nice to just not be stubborn and admit it. That's what they both want anyway, isn't it? The close proximity was making it so welcomed. And she could get him to hold her stuff if the need ever arises. Not that she ever had much stuff to begin with, but the fact that it was a readily accessible benefit was a plus.

"'Cause you just say the word and I'll accept." He was barely above a whisper now. It was luring her in. "Just say yes..."

Raven looked up at him. He was smirking down at her, but his eyes were pleading. He was so close to breaking too. With new found determination, she smiled and patted his head. "Only in your sweet little dreams."

The answer had surprised him it seemed. His eyes widened for a second before he managed to compose himself. "You sure about that?"

"As if I would be so immature as to lie about something like that." They exchanged a look understanding. She could stand to be immature for a little while longer.

* * *

A/N: It's my firm belief that BB and Raven wouldn't admit that they're in luuuurve with each other for a long while. They'd both be pent up in their sexual frustrations even though they both know the attraction is mutual. Why, you ask? I have no clue. They're just both emotionally stinted dorks, I guess. But that's why I love them so very much.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
